<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kasvoton vihollinen #1: Loppu by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337777">Kasvoton vihollinen #1: Loppu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolmas pyörä [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aurors, Drama, Gen, Minor Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Seikkailua, Suomi | Finnish, auroreita, yleisdraamaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niin kauan kuin pulssi tuntui, kaikki oli hyvin. Niin kauan Harry oli kunnossa.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kolmas pyörä [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/174116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kasvoton vihollinen #1: Loppu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>@PalleP</p><p> </p><p>Tämä ficci aloittaa sikermän: Kasvoton vihollinen, joka kulkee rinnan Kolmas pyörä -sarjan kanssa. (Erotan omaksi sarjakseen jos joskus saan enemmän aikaan kuin kaksi ficciä tähän sarjaan...)</p><p>Pari randomfaktaa: Remus on yliaurori, Kingsley taikaministeri. Aurorien kaavut ovat punaiset ja heidän logonsa (kuten KKKK:n prologissa kuvailtiin) on kuten yllä. Aiemmissa KP-sarjan ficeissä mainittuja auroreita ovat Harry, Dave (OMC), Tonks ja Hestia. Ron ei tässä versumissa ole aurori.</p><p>Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, sekä Kasvoton vihollinen että Kolmas pyörä -sarjat sijoittuvat <b>vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)</b>, jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. Verset ovat myös EWE eli jättävät <i>Kuoleman varjelukset</i> -kirjan epilogin huomiotta.</p><p> </p><p>Samaan aikaan <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636555">KKKK:ssa</a>: luku 12 sekä luvun 13 ja epilogin väli.</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Macnair oli liian nopea! Tonks ehti hädin tuskin väistää sähisevää loitsua. Toinen kirous. Kolmas. Äänistä päätellen Hestia oli vaikeuksissa, Tonks ei uskaltanut katsoa. Silmäkulmassa vilahti Dave. Remus väijyi ringin vastakkaisella puolen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tonks menetti täysin ajantajunsa, kaikki huomio keskittyi uhkaan keskellä niittyä. Macnair pyörähteli loitsujen tieltä, eivätkä heidän kuvionsa olleet täydelliset. Missä Harry oli?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silloin Hestia kirkaisi, ja Macnair kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Tonks toimi ajattelematta, ampui, räpäytti silmiään...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>...loitsu tuntui matkaavan niin hitaasti, että Tonks olisi voinut juosta sen kiinni. Ilma rätisi sen edessä, ympärillä, takana. Tonks erotti Macnairin leviävät silmät, yrityksen nostaa kilpi...</i>
</p><p>Tonksin huulet raottuivat yllättyneestä henkäyksestä, kun hänen tarkoin tähdätty, juuri oikealla hetkellä heitetty herjansa osui tulilinjalle yllättäen materialisoituneeseen Harryyn. Tämän punaisen kaavun väri leimahti loitsusta, ja itse Harry tuntui syttyvän palamaan, kun Hestian kirous ennätti vahvistamaan ensimmäistä. Sitten Daven.</p><p>"Pahus!" Tonks mutisi itsekseen mutta heti nähdessään Macnairin lyyhistyvän Harryn takana maihin, hän pinkaisi juoksuun ja veti Harryn rintaansa vasten. "Mungoon!" hän huusi ja kurkotti rikkomaan kaulassaan kantamansa hätäporttiavaimen sinetin. Se räsähti rikki, ja koukku nykäisi heidät hurjaan pyöritykseen, joka päättyi Pyhän Mungon päivystysaulaan.</p><p>"Loukkaantunut aurori!" Tonks kailotti heti kun sai henkensä kulkemaan. "Kolme tainnutusta! Apua!"</p><p>Tonksin huuto sai aikaan säikähtäneiden äänten kakofonian, joka soi Tonksin korvissa. Hän ei saanut erillisistä sanoista selvää, keskittyi vain käteensä Harryn kaulalla. Niin kauan kuin pulssi tuntui, kaikki oli hyvin. Niin kauan Harry oli kunnossa. Tonks kyyristyi vieläkin alemmas, peitti Harryn kokonaan vaaroilta.</p><p>Kun parantajat saivat vihdoin kammettua Harryn Tonksin käsivarsilta, hänen ympärilleen kietoutuivat toiset kädet, jotka vetivät hänet pystyyn. Tonksin jalkaa pakotti.</p><p>"Tule, ne haluavat tarkistaa meidätkin", Hestia kuiskutti Tonksin korvaan ja ohjasi partnerinsa kohti ihmisjoukon keskelle avautunutta väylää. "Dave meni Harryn perään."</p><p>Tonks nyökkäsi voipuneesti. Hänen ryhtinsä petti, kun hän laahusti raskaasti Hestiaan nojaten vapaaseen huoneeseen, joka oli tullut hänelle erittäin tutuksi hänen aurorivuosiensa aikana. Vaaleanvioletti lakana rypistyi hänen hilautuessaan istumaan sijatulle petille, odottamaan vapautuvaa parantajaa.</p><p>"Missä Remus?" Tonks raakkui viereensä nyykähtäneelle Hestialle.</p><p>"Tulee perässä. Luovuttaa vangin pampuille."</p><p>Tonks nyökkäsi. Pamput olivat taikalainvartijoista vankien säilöntään ja kuljetukseen erikoistuneita yksiköitä. He eivät arvostaneet auroreilta saamaansa lempinimeään, mutta <i>punainen kaapu sanelee säännöt</i>, kuten sanonta kuului.</p><p>Ennen pitkää huoltojoukot löysivät aikaa heillekin. Tonksin jalka lastoitettiin, hän sai särkyyn lientä ja hänen silmäkulmansa, jonka hän ei tiennyt menneen rikki, paikattiin hellällä kiinnitysloitsulla.</p><p>"Kiitos, Myriam", Tonks sanoi voipuneena tutulle parantajalle.</p><p>"Eipä kestä", Myriam vastasi ripeästi. Hänen hymynsä oli kuitenkin lämmin. "Tällä kertaa pääsit vähällä, vain yksi avohaava ja sekin tuskin tarvitsi sauvaa."</p><p>"Joo, Harry otti pahimman paskan niskaan", Tonks myönsi. "Onko yläkerrasta kuulunut mitään?"</p><p>"Aurori Potteria skannattiin kun näin hänet viimeksi", Myriam kertoi. "Odotas hetki."</p><p>Myriam työnsi sauvansa seinään upotettuun laitteeseen ja sen kiiltävälle pinnalle kiemurteli kirjaimia pikakirjoitusvauhtia.</p><p>"Kolme tainnutusta", Miriam luki ääneen. "<i>Kaksi</i> pääspesifistä!"</p><p>"Merlin..." Tonks mutisi ja pudisti varovasti päätään. "Me treenattiin niitä ihan vasta, kai ne jäi päälle. Yksi niistä oli minun."</p><p>"Toinen minun", Dave sanoi iloisesti astuessaan juuri silloin sisälle. "Harry on ok, tarvii vain lepoa."</p><p>"...potilas on hyvässä ruumiinkunnossa, parantuu levolla 1 vrk. Annettu 3 psr EKJ s.l. Hengitys vakautettu KT3. Lämpö turvattu EK1. IK5", Myriam jatkoi ja veti sauvansa päätteen reiästä. "IK5. Sitä harvemmin näkee. Tuntuu, että aurori Potterilla se oli ennen kolmonen."</p><p>"Sitä sattuu tässä ammatissa", Dave tuumasi hypähtäessään Tonksin sängylle istumaan. Hänen äitinsä oli vaatinut ilmoituskiellon laittamista tasolle 0 niin kauan, kunnes oli väsynyt jatkuviin pöllöihin milloin mistäkin pintaraapaisusta, joita Dave sai jopa ministeriön sisällä treenipäivinä.</p><p>"Sinkut harvemmin haluavat IK:ta kovin alhaiselle tasolle", Myriam myönsi.</p><p>Dave virnisti polvilleen, ja Tonks päätti kysellä hiljaisemmalla hetkellä tarkemmin, mitä Harryn elämään kuului. Myriam oli herttainen parantaja, mutta Tonks ei luottanut tähän pidemmälle kuin pystyisi tätä heittämään. Pyhä Mungo oli tunnettu juoruilustaan.</p><p>Myriam poistui pian seuraavaan kohteeseen ja jätti kolme auroria keskenään purkamaan viikkojen aikana kerääntynyttä jännitystä. He ehtivät hädin tuskin edetä naljailusta seuraavan viikon suunnitelmiin asti, kun ovi lävähti seinää myöten auki ja Remus astui sisään.</p><p>"Missä Harry on?" Remuksen ääni räsähti hiljentyneessä huoneessa.</p><p>"Vuodeosastolla", Dave vastasi oitis; hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt pomoaan noin raivostuneena.</p><p>"Nukkuu?" Remus äyskähti, ja Dave nyökkäsi.</p><p>"Mitä helvettiä se oikein oli?" Remus kysyi vaarallisen hiljaisella äänellä. "Kuinka monta kertaa me kävimme tilanteen läpi etukäteen? Tavallinen viisi piste yksi -kuvio, ei mitään uutta!"</p><p>Tonks rykäisi ja yritti keskeyttää Remuksen yksinpuhumisen, mutta Remuksen tuima kulmienkurtistus sai hänet vaikenemaan.</p><p>"Lauma koulutettuja auroreita onnistuu räveltämään noin pahasti. Anteeksiantamatonta!"</p><p>"Ainakin me saatiin Macnair kiinni?" Dave huikkasi väliin ja kyyristyi Remuksen uhkaavan askeleen myötä.</p><p>"Hädin tuskin", Remus sihahti. "Vähältä piti, etten saanut kuskata vangin sijasta neljää kuollutta alaista takaisin ministeriöön! Harrykin vain loikkasi keskelle taistelua täysin vastuuttomasti, ilman mitään itsesuojeluvaistoa!"</p><p>"Tuota, Harryn ilmiintyminen kuitenkin sekoitti Macnairin pasmat, joten ei se täysin —"</p><p>"Macnairiin oli osumassa neljä tainnutustaikaa", Remus murahti, mutta kuulosti jo hieman rauhoittuneelta.</p><p>"Harry ei tiennyt sitä."</p><p>"Eipä niin. Onkin paljon kyseltävää, kunhan hän herää", Remus tuumasi ja istahti Tonksin vuoteen päätyyn. "Mikä on ennuste?"</p><p>"Vuorokausi lepoa", Dave raportoi ilmeisen huojentuneena Remuksen nopeasta lauhtumisesta. Vaikka hän oli ollut aurorina jo vuoden, tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli nähnyt yliaurorin harvinaisen ja siksi kuuluisan tunteenpurkauksen.</p><p>"Raportit kaikilta keskiviikkoon mennessä, kokoomapalaveri torstaiaamuna kahdeksalta. Eikä sieltä myöhästytä."</p><p>"Ei myöhästytä, pomo", Dave myötäili ja veti käden lippaan.</p><p> </p><p>Päästyään kotiin Tonks kaatui suoraan omaan sänkyynsä. Hänen äitinsä oli käynyt siivoamassa ja kastelemassa keittiön ikkunalla värjöttelevää kukkaa, joka oli ainoana jäljellä kaikista niistä kymmenistä edesmenneistä viherkasveista. Viikkojen aikana kertynyt univelka sekä Myriamin määräämä liemi selättivät adrenaliinikuohun ja soivat Tonksille suloisen unohduksen kokonaiseksi vuorokaudeksi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Hox!</b><br/>Pamppu on lempinimi, jolla vangit kutsuu vanginvartijoita, termistä kiitokset Finin Regsulle!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>